The Super Fun party
by Lil-miss-Botan
Summary: the story is under construction i'm readoing it all and finally doing chapter 11. pg13 just to be safe they gang is bored so they deicide to have a party and with some new guest and swimming they have a blast. couples: yk yt kk hb sk
1. ALERT! i'm redoing the story

hey i'm redoing this story because the first chapters look like crap. so hang on. i'm also working on a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

B.j. - hello I love reading stories about parties so I decided to write one

Botan - oh party I love parties who is going to be there what are we going to play?

Hiei - I'm not coming I hate parties

B.j. - your have to wait and find out and hiei you are coming

Botan - please, please hiei come for me does her sad puppy face

Hiei - fine just stop with the face

Botan - yeah! hugs hiei and he tries to get out of her grip but can't so she lets go

B.j - hiei has a weakness and its botan starts to sing that but stops when hiei pulls out he's katana ok I'll stop.

Botan - oh and Botan-Jaganshi does not own rouoin kenshin or yu yu hakusho

The super fun party part 1 ((a.n. when someone is doing something like an action it will be in _italic_ ))

Yusuke- I'm bored

Everyone else- me too

Botan- lets have a party!

Keiko- yeah

Yukina- how fun

Yusuke- ok

Kurama- who's house are we going to have it at

Kuwabaka (lol it has the word baka in it lol) - how about yusuke's

Yusuke- ok my mom isn't home so sure

Keiko- then lets go

Botan- hey is it ok if I invite my friend shura and kenshin?

Yusuke- ok

Botan- okay dokie I'll met you guys at yusuke's bye. _gets on oar and flies off_

Kurama- I'll go get hiei

Hiei- no, you won't I'm right here and I'm not going

Yusuke- come on it will be fun and botan will be there

Hiei- I guess

yusuke's house

Yusuke- make your self at home and we will wait for botan. _everyone hears people screaming outside so they run out side and see botan on her oar flying down with two people screaming behind her. They land on the grass_

Girl- botan! I'm never getting on that thing again

Boy- I have to agree that I do

Botan- _laughing_ haha oh dang

Yusuke- hey botan

Botan- oh hey guys this is shura _points to the girl_ and kenshin _points to the boy_

Kenshin and shura- hello

The gang- hello

Botan- oh that kurama, yukuke, Keiko, kuwabara, yukina, and hiei _points to them as she says their name_ now since we all know each other let the party began!

Yukina and keiko- yeah! _they all walked in the house to have the super fun party_

B.j - plz review thx


	3. Chapter 2

b-j- hello here is part 2 and I own nothing

_italic words mean action_

The super fun party part 2

Keiko- so what should we do botan?

Botan- hmm how about truth or dare

Keiko and yukina- yeah!

Shura- botan I don't know how to play that

Kenshin- I don't either that I don't

Kawa (I'm going to put that for kawabara's name)- what is it with you and the way you talk

Hiei- what's wrong with the way you talk

Kawa- shut up shrimp

Botan- umm kenshin just talks like that and shura and kenshin I'll explain to you how you play the game_ tells them what to do_

Shura and kenshin- ohh ok

Botan- lets began! I'll go first _they all sit in a circle yusuke, Keiko, kawa, yukina, kenshin, shura, botan, hiei, kurama and then yusuke_

Botan- kurama truth or dare

Kurama- dare

Botan- I dare you to umm belly dance

Yusuke- eww

Kurama- no!

Botan- yes

Kurama- fine _starts to belly dance_

Yusuke and kawa- hahahahahahaha _kurama stops belly dancing_

Botan- ok your turn kurama

Kurama- truth or dare hiei

Hiei- HN dare

Kurama- I dare you to run down the block naked yelling "look at me I'm naked" and no super speed.

Yusuke- go kurama sorry hiei

Botan- kurama!

Keiko- oh come on botan I know you like hiei

Botan- Keiko!

Kurama- so hiei are you ready

Hiei- no

Kurama- too bad _hiei gets push outside and they take his clothes and hiei runs down the street saying "look at me I'm naked" and back_

All the guys- hahahahaha

Keiko and yukina- we know botan likes it

Botan- _blushes_ guys stop it

Shura- botan has a crush

Botan- um no

Shura- sure Botan

Everyone else- ok on with the game _hiei comes back with clothes on and he had a small blush was on his face_

Yusuke- hey hiei did you have fun _laughs_

Hiei- kurama you are dead

Kurama- but hiei botan liked it

Botan- what! No, um no I didn't _blushes_

Everyone minus hiei and botan- right like we believe that

Botan- um on with the game hiei your turn

Hiei- yukina truth or dare

Yukina- um truth

Hiei- do you really like that stupid oaf

Yukina- well um no

Everyone- what!

Yukina- um you see I kind of like touya

Hiei- now see I don't have a problem with him

Yukina- why would that matter if you had a problem or not with him

Hiei- um because

Botan- cuz he wants the best for all of us

Yusuke- where is kawa

Kurama- after he heard yukina say no he left.

Yusuke- ok then on with the game. Yukina.

Yukina- Keiko truth or dare

Keiko- truth

Yukina- what do you really think of yusuke

Keiko- um _whisperes_ I kind of like him a little

Yukina- I knew it _Keiko and yusuke blush_

Keiko- ok so um kenshin truth or dare

Kenshin- dare

Keiko- I dare you to kiss her _points to shura_

Kenshin- shura!

Shura- me!

Botan- _can't stop laughing_ good job Keiko

Shura- botan! Did you do something?

Botan- umm no

Shura and kenshin- botan!

Keiko- kenshin you have to do your dare

Kenshin- fine_ leans over and kisses shura on the lips really fast and they both blushed after_

Botan- go kenshin

Keiko- ok kenshin your turn

Kenshin- ok yusuke right? Truth or dare

Yusuke- dare

B-j- hope you liked it. Review and next time yusuke gets his dare


	4. Chapter 3

B-j- hey I don't know if you know who shura is or not but she is a female pirate who kidnaps kenshin and is from the show rouoin kenshin so there and I own nothing.

The super fun party part 3

Kenshin- I dare you to sing hey ya from Outcast (a/n in this story kenshin knows that song ok and it was playing when I wrote this ok so there)

Yusuke- ok does anyone have the CD

Keiko- I do _hands him the CD and he plays it _

Yusuke- _sings for a couple of minutes and then stops _there I sang it now its my turn and I chose shura truth or dare

Shura- me

Botan- yes you now truth or dare

Shura- um truth

Yusuke- ok how do you REALLY fell about kenshin?

Shura- umm well I kind of like him ok there

Botan- now you tell the truth I always knew you did I just needed you to confuse it

Shura- botan! _whispers_ you are going to regret that

Botan- what was that shura

Shura- oh nothing. Botan truth or dare

Botan- dare

Shura- I dare you to kiss hiei for 30 seconds

Botan- what!

Keiko- go shura! Come on botan you know you want to

Kurama- hey where is hiei

Yusuke- he is in the kitchen

Kurama- HIEI! Hiei you have to come kiss botan

Hiei- what! Why?

Kurama- It's her dare and you know you want to _goes into the kitchen and comes back out with hiei on his shoulder and hiei was screaming and kicking _

Hiei- put me down you stupid fox

Kurama- fine _drops hiei _

Yusuke- ok botan you have to do your dare now

Botan- fine _botan reaches over and kisses hiei on the lips for 30 second _

Hiei- _thinking 'oh my god' _

Botan- _thinking 'I'm going to kill shura well maybe not kill her cuz it's not all that bad but still' they stop and sit back down both blushing _

All the guys- go hiei

All the girls- go botan

Botan- ok next game

Keiko- how about pizza

Everyone- ok!

Yusuke- I'll order _calls a pizza place and order _

Botan- _door bell rings _I'll get it. _opens door_ hello

Men at door- hello miss. Botan

Botan- touya? What are you doing here?

B-j- plz review and next time toyah joins the super fun party


	5. Chapter 4

B-j- hello all my readers

Hiei- have you seen botan

B-j- why do you want to make out with her?

Hiei- no I need to um talk to her

B-j- sure and yes I have seen her she is outside

Hiei- ok _leaves_

B-j- anyways enjoy the story and I own nothing

The super fun party part 4

Touya- oh nothing just stop by to see if yusuke wants to train. What are

you doing here?

Botan- we are having a party. Do you want to come in and join in?

Touya- oh ok

Yusuke- botan who's at the door?

Botan- its toyah! Come on toyah

Touya- ok

Botan- great! Let's go in the living room _they walked into the living_

_room_

Yusuke- hey toyah

Kurama- hello

Keiko- hi toyah

Yukina- um hello

Hiei- hn

Touya- hello everyone

Botan- oh toyah this is my friends shura and kenshin

Touya- hello shura and kenshin

Shura- hi

Kenshin- hello

Yusuke- _door bell rings _I'll get it. Hello.

Pizza dude- here's your pizza

Yusuke- thanks _hands him the money and walks back to the living room_

pizza is here!

Hiei- good

Kurama- let's eat

Botan- let's watch a movie as we eat

Shura- ok but what movie

Kenshin- how about the Samurai X

Yusuke- no how about scary movie 2

Kurama- hiei what do you want to watch?

Hiei- hn I don't care but I do like the movie the Ring (a/n ooc a little I

know but too bad)

Botan- that is such a scary but great movie

Keiko- I like it too

Yukina- me too

Shura- awesome movie

Kenshin- it's a nice movie

Touya- I like it

Botan- ok lets watch the Ring

Yusuke- ok I'll go get it _goes get is and puts it in the DVD player_

_they sat down in this order: yusuke and Keiko on the big chair, yukina,_

_touya, kurama, shura, and shura on the couch, hiei and botan on the_

_loveseat_

Botan- touya turn off the light

Touya- ok

_the movie goes on and on the scary parts Keiko scooted closer to yusuke,_

_yukina scooted to touya, shura to kenshin, botan to hiei_

B-j- plz review


	6. Chapter 5

b-j- hello I just wanted to say hope you have liked the story so far and in

this chapter kurama finds a girl that he begins to like a lot and her name

is... Do you think I'm going to tell you? No you will have to wait. I own

nothing. And thank you all my reviewers .

The super fun party part 5

_the movie ends and now everyone is just sitting in the same seats and_

_talking_

Yusuke- that was a good movie and scary movie

Botan- I love scary movies

Keiko- me two

Yukina- I like them too

Touya- there ok

Shura- I love em

Kenshin- I like them that I do

Kurama- good movie what do you think, hiei

Hiei- hn It was ok

_when no one was looking Botan pulled keiko and Yukina into another room_

Keiko- what botan

Yukina- yes I would like to know too

Botan- we need to find kurama a girlfriend

Keiko- why?

Botan- cuz we all have someone except him so we need to find him one

Yukina- that sounds like fun

Keiko- yeah lets find someone for him. But who?

Botan- you know that girl that was the announcer the one named koto

Keiko- yeah

Yukina- _nods_

Botan- well how about her she is really nice and I think he might like her

Keiko- oh yes

Yukina- maybe you should call her

Botan- I think I will. You two go back and I'll call her

Yukina, keiko- ok

_Yukina and keiko go back to the living room_

Yusuke- hey where's botan

Keiko- I don't know

Kurama- she was here a minute ago

Touya- I hope she ok

Keiko- she's fine

Hiei-_ telepathically to kurama _do you know where she is if you do tell me

Kurama- _telepathically_ no I have not seen her. Why are you so worried?

Hiei- no reason (a/n they will be talking telepathically for a while)

Kurama- you and botan are cute together

Hiei- kurama, we are not together

Kurama- not by the looks of how you look at her. I know you like her

Hiei- you tell her that and I'll kill you

Kurama- I won't tell anyone . ' (a/n ok now they are not talking

telepathically)

_botan hangs up the phone and sneaks back into the living room_

Botan- so what should we do now

Yusuke- botan? how long have you been there?

Botan- um I just got back here.

Kurama- where were you

Botan- oh um koenma needed to see me so I had to go see him

Yusuke- ok _door bell rings _I'll get it

Botan- No! I'll get it

Yusuke- ok

Botan- _goes and answers the door _hello

Koto- hey I'm here where's kurama

Botan- he is in the living room

Koto- ok _they walk into the living room_

Yusuke- hey koto

Keiko- hi koto

Yukina- hello

Touya- hello

Kurama- hello koto nice seeing you again

Botan- koto this is my friends Kenshin and Shura

Kenshin- hello

Shura- hi

Koto- hello

Hiei- hn

Koto- oh hello hiei

Kurama- so koto what brings you here

Koto- I just wanted to see what you were doing

Yusuke- oh we're doing nothing just hanging out

Keiko- hey we should go swimming

Everyone- yeah

Yukina- but we don't have bathing suits

Botan- lets go buy some then

Everyone- ok

Keiko- lets go

Botan- I'll drive

Everyone- NO!

Botan- why not

Yusuke- um we see how you fly your oar and...

Keiko- you see botan I like to drive so I'm going to drive ok

Botan- ok lets go

_drives to the mall_

Yukina- were to first

Botan- they have great bikinis at Rave

Keiko- then lets go there

_they walk into Rave_

Botan- keiko you should get that bikini _points to a pink bikini _and

Yukina you should get that one _points to a green-blue one _Shura you would

look great in this holds up a _red dragon print bikini _and koto this blue

for you

Keiko- oh I like it I'll get it

Yukina- and I'm getting this one

Keiko- oh botan this would look perfect on you _holds up this small red_

_bikini_

Botan- don't you think it's um too small

Keiko- hello botan you are smaller than me it will fit

Yukina- botan you'll look great in it

Botan- ok I'll buy it

Keiko- now since we bought our bikinis lets find the boys

b-j - next ch. they go swimming so stay tuned


	7. Chapter 6

b-j- hello all fellow readers here is the chapter and I own nothing.

The super fun party part 6

Shura- where are the guys

Botan- probable shopping for swim taunts

Keiko- well we can wait for them at the food court

Koto- great I'm hungry

Yukina- me too

Shura- me three

Botan- me four

Keiko- come on

**meanwhile with the guys**

Yusuke- I wonder how small of a bikini Keiko is getting

Touya- I have never seen Yukina in a bikini

Hiei- _whispering _it should stay that way

Touya- what was that hiei

Hiei- I said

Kurama-_cuts hiei off in mid sentence_ nothing he said nothing

Yusuke- ok so let's just buy our taunts and go find the girls

Kenshin- ok

_here is what there swimming suits look like: yusuke's is blue; touya's is_

_light blue, kurama's is green, kenshin's is light red, and hiei's is black_

Kenshin- where do you think they are at

Yusuke- I guess food court

Kurama- maybe let's go see

Touya- ok

Kenshin- hey kurama, why doesn't hiei talk very much

Kurama- hiei? Well he a little anti-social

Yusuke- a little try more like a lot

Hiei- detective I can hear you

Yusuke- oh um lets find the girls and go swimming . '

Touya- hey I found them _shows up with the girls_

Keiko- lets go swimming

Everyone- yeah!

_they go back to yusuke's house and change_

Keiko- botan you look great in that you to Yukina

Botan- thanks Shura you look great

Shura- you too botan

Keiko- come on there waiting

_they go into the back yard where the guys are_

Yusuke- so who wants to swim

Everyone- i do

Keiko- I love to swim

Botan- It's ok

Shura- yeah

_now everyone yes even hiei were in the pool yusuke Keiko Yukina and touya_

_were in the deep end shura and Kenshin were in between the deep end and the_

_shallow end kurama, koto, botan, hiei were in the shallow end talking_

Kurama- so koto having a fun time

Koto- yes I am are you

Kurama- yes what about you botan

Botan- huh oh yeah

Koto- I think everyone is

Botan- it looks like that

Keiko- hey who wants to play chicken

Everyone- we do

Keiko- good and I get to pick the pairs

Everyone- oh no!

Keiko- not funny ok the pairs are: shura/Kenshin, kurama/koto,

Yukina/touya, botan/hiei (a/n in this story hiei is taller, he is taller

then botan ok) yusuke/and me

Hiei- wait I'm not playing

Kurama- but hiei your partner is botan you have to play

Hiei- fine

Shura- botan, I don't want to play

Botan- too bad you have to

Shura- I will cut your throat if you make me play

Botan- but then Kenshin won't have a partner _does her best puppy, which no_

_one could resist_

Shura- no not the face... fine I'll play

Botan- yeah!

Koto- let's play

Everyone- yeah!

_the game goes on and the score is y/ke: 1 k/k: 2 y/t: 0 k/s: 3 and b/h: 3_

_so now it was Kenshin/shura verses hiei/botan_

B-j - you will have to wait and see who the chicken champs are


	8. Chapter 7

B-j - hey all my fellow readers I just want to thank all the people that

review I appreciate it. In this chapter we find out who the chicken champs

will be. So r&r thanks

The super fun party part 7

Shura- botan you are going down!

Botan- shura you are the one going down

Keiko- go botan!

Koto- ok ready set go!

_they start to fight... and fight_

Yusuke- will someone win already win, kami ((a.n- kami means god))

_finally shura knew botan's weak spot that no one else knew about but_

_Kenshin knew too_

Shura- _pokes botan in the side _(a/n okay the 'weak spot' is the poking in

the side and that is for alive but alone. k.)

Botan- shura! _botan falls off and goes under the water_

Shura- yes!

Botan- I can't believe you did that

Shura- sorry but it's you weak spot and I couldn't help myself

Yusuke- 'weak spot?'

Shura- yes you see botan is very sensitive in her side and its funny cuz

she will laugh and make this weird face when you poke it. But you do get

hit when you do poke her.

Botan- shura I can't believe you

Yusuke- should we see what happens when we poke botan?

Botan- no! You come near me and I will hurt you _pulls out oar_

Yusuke- backs off umm I was just kidding kami

Keiko- how come you didn't tell me about 'you weak spot?'

Botan- well you see

Kenshin- we had to bribe her to tell us

Yukina- now we know how to get you back (a/n ooc I know)

Botan- thanks now I know I'm loved

Yusuke- well we all know hiei loves you

Keiko- oh yes and botan loves him back

Botan- Keiko!

Hiei- hn!

Shura- so botan when did you get the boyfriend

Botan- I wouldn't talk Mrs. Kenshin

Keiko- aww

Botan- shush up Mrs. Urameshi (a/n I'm not sure if that is how you spell

his last name if that is not how you spell it plz tell me)

Yukina- _tries not to laugh but some giggles slip out_

Botan- and you Mrs. Touya (a/n sorry I don't know touya's last name)

Koto- _laughs_

Yukina- shut up Mrs. Minamino

Koto- _shuts ups_

Everyone except hiei and botan- botan!

Botan- what?

Keiko- and what about you Mrs. Jaganshi

Botan- hey

Keiko- what?

Kurama- um let's go on to another game shall we

Koto- great idea Kurama-Chan

Yusuke- what now

Shura- I have an idea

Botan- what is it

Shura- how about we play 10 minutes in heaven

Everyone - ok

Yukina- um how to we play 10 minutes in heaven

Keiko- a guy and a girl have to go in a closet for 10 minutes and they have

to kiss

Yukina- oh

Botan- does everyone know how to play now

Everyone- _nods heads_

Yusuke- I am going to put everyone's name into a hat and then one person

will stand up and then they pull out a name and that is the person they go

into the closet with.

Kurama- who is going to go first

Koto- can I go first

Botan- sure

Koto- yeah _gets up, goes to the hat and pulls out a name it says..._ Kurama-

Chan

Yusuke- _hits kurama in side with his elbow _you lucky fox you

Kurama- shut up, yusuke

Botan- ok so koto and kurama have to go in the closet for 10 minutes

_koto and kurama go to the closet and close the door_

Yusuke- I wonder what they are doing

_THAMP_

Keiko- yusuke mind your own business

**inside the closet **koto- so ...

Kurama- so do you just want to kiss and get this over with

Koto- yeah

_they start to kiss and don't stop_

**outside the closet** Kenshin- it has been 10 minutes that is has

Botan- _walks to the closet and knocks _kurama, koto it has been 10 minutes

_botan goes and sits down when kurama and koto walk out kurama's hair is a_

_little messy_

Shura- koto did you have some fun with kurama

Koto- _blushes_

Everyone- _laughs_ (yes even hiei )

b-j - plz review and next time we see who goes up next

hiei- _twirls finger _whoop de do

b-j - hiei you might have to go next I don't know you will have to wait and

see. bye


	9. Chapter 8

B-j - hey everyone

Botan- hello looks at hiei

Hiei- fine hi

B-j - aw hiei hugs him

Hiei- get off of me onna

B-j - anyways I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I love you guys!

Botan would you like to do the honors of saying the disclaimers

Botan- ok botan-jaganshi owns not but her manga books

B-j - but rest assure I will someday and when I do I will make hiei and

botan be together forever! Mwahahahaha!

Hiei- baka

Botan- on with story

Chapter 8

Kurama- okay next people

Botan- shura your turn

Shura- what! No you go botan

Botan- nope your turn

Shura- fine _gets up and reaches in. pulls out... it says ... _Kenshin! (a/n go

shura/Kenshin yeah!) I say this game is set up.

Botan- no it's not now you and Kenshin go into the closet _pushes Kenshin_

_and shura in the closet_

**ten minutes later**

Yukina- it has been ten minutes

Botan- ok SHURA IT HAS BEEN TEN MINUTES!

Shura- ow! You didn't have to yell _walks out of the closet with Kenshin_

Yusuke- so Kenshin did you have fun

_THUMP_

Botan- _holding oar _stop it yusuke. I'm sure they did

Shura and Kenshin- BOTAN!

Botan- shura you mean to tell me that you didn't have some fun with him

that is hard to believe.

Shura- well... _blushes_

Kurama- go Kenshin (a/n wow did kurama just say that how weird)

Kenshin- we should move on that we should

Touya- so who wants to go next?

Keiko- I do!

Koto- ok then keiko can go

Keiko- _walks up and picks a name _yusuke!

Yusuke- what you picked me

Kurama- now you two love birds go into the closet

Kenshin-_ pushes them in the closet_

**ten minutes later**

Koto-_ looks at clock _it has been ten minutes

Touya- I'll get them _goes and knocks on the door _hey it's been ten

minutes

Yusuke- go away

Botan- come on yusuke you have to come out

_Yusuke and Keiko walk out yusuke looking proud Keiko blushing_

Shura- looks like you had some real fun there yusuke

Yusuke- yes

THUMP

Keiko- yusuke!

All they guys except hiei- hahahahahahaha

Hiei- baka

Yukina- um botan can I go next

Botan- sure

Keiko- I know you want touya, yukina

Yukina- what _blushes_

Koto- we can all tell that you do

Shura- go pick touya (a/n the guys don't hear this little conversation)

Keiko- _whispering to shura and koto only_ if she gets touya then that

leaves hiei and botan as the only people left

Koto- I think that hiei and botan are perfect for each other

Shura- me too

Keiko- lets hope yukina picks touya then

Botan- hey what are you three talking about

All three- nothing!

Botan- um okay

Yukina- _picks a name_ ... touya

Touya- me

Keiko, koto, shura- yes!

Yusuke- _pushes them into the closet_

Botan- shura, what is that hat behind you

Shura- what hat

Botan- _grabs hat this hat looks in it and see that it is the hat of_

_names _but yukina just picked a name from this hat unless _goes and gets_

_other hat that yukina picked out of _shura all the names in this hat say

touya did you switch the hats so yukina gets touya.

Shura- maybe

Hiei- you will regret that dearly

Shura- um yeah .

Botan- why did you do that shura

Shura- well...

Kenshin- after touya and yukina there are only two people left

Yusuke- hey that's right and they are hiei and botan

Botan- SHURA!

Hiei- you will regret that too

Shura-_ hides behind kenshin_

Yusuke- I was going to do something like that

Botan- what does everyone want to pick on me

Koto- not just you, you and hiei

Keiko- should we let yukina and touya know that it has been ten minutes.

Kurama- I'll let them know _knocks on the door it opens_

Touya- it's been ten minutes already

Shura- yup

_they walk out and sit_

Botan- well that was a fun game. Next game

Kenshin- we are still playing the same game that we are

Koto- yes and now it's your turn

Yusuke- yours and hiei

Kurama- come on hiei

Hiei- no let go of me kitsune

Yusuke- we know you two like each other

Keiko- you guys make the perfect couple

Shura- I would agree but I'm already on both of your bad sides

Botan- good idea

Hiei- wise choice

Koto- come on you two into the closet

Hiei- you touch me you die

Kurama- _whispers to koto _you get botan I'll get him

Koto- um _sees botan with her oar_

Shura- I'll get her

Hiei- fox you can not get me in there

Yusuke- _grabs hiei from behind _hiei I know you want botan

Hiei- let go of me

Yusuke- _pushes him in the closet and stand in front of the door_

Keiko- where is botan

Shura- hmm I know where. Look up

Everyone- _looks up_

Botan- um hi

Kurama- come down botan

Botan- no

Kenshin- please

Yusuke- _whispers to touya _we already got hiei she can't be harder then

him

Touya- well she does have her oar

_knock knock_

Yusuke- I'll get it _answers door _koenma! What are you doing here?

B-j - hey next time we find out why koenma is there. So plz r&r thx

Botan- oh I can't wait till next chapter

B-j - why so you can make out with hiei

Botan- who said I was going to make out with hiei

B-j - I did I am the authoress I make the decisions.

Botan- um yeah


	10. Chapter 9

B-j - hello I just want to say to all my readers and reviewers THANK YOU!

Yusuke- who let you have sugar

Hiei- hahahahahahaha

Botan- hiei you gave her sugar

Hiei- so I think it is funny

_THUMP_

Hiei- ow! Onna!

Botan- you deserve that she is writing this story and you gave her sugar.

Now she is going to have weird ideas and we are going to suffer.

Yusuke- everybody run hyper authoress and she is writing a story with us in

it AHHH!

B-j - it won't be that bad for yusuke, keiko, yukina, touya, koto, kurama,

kenshin, and shura.

Hiei- you didn't say me or botan

B-j - my point

Kurama- botan-jaganshi owns nothing so on with the chapter

The super fun party part 9

Koenma- hello kurama

Shura- _walks over to koenma and whispers something in his ear_

Koenma- sure I can do that _lefts up hand_

Botan- no koenma!

**POOF**

_botan's oar disappears and appears in koenma's hand. Botan falls, kenshin_

_catches her_

Botan- let go so I can choke shura and koenma

Kenshin- I can not do that

Keiko- into the closet you go

_kenshin puts her in the closet with hiei_

Yusuke- _stands in front of the door again_

Shura- thank you koenma I knew that was the only way to get her down

Koenma- why did you put her in a closet

Keiko- it a game we are playing called ten minutes in heaven

Koenma- oh yes that game

Yusuke- you have played the game before

Koenma- yes

Touya- I never would of guessed

Koenma- who else is she in there with her?

Kurama- hiei

Koenma- hahahahaha no really who

Koto- that is who else is in there

Koenma- why is he even playing this game

Yusuke- he saw that botan was playing and he wants to kiss her

Everyone- hahahahahaha

Yukina- botan and hiei make a great couple

Shura- I agree

**20 minutes later**

Kenshin- it has been 20 minutes

Keiko- should we knock on the door again

Koto- we have tried 6 times already

Shura- _knocks on the door _botan if you don't come out right now I will

chop down the door with my sword

Yusuke- will she actually chop it down?

Koenma- botan knows she will once botan got so mad at me that she locked

herself in her room and shura said that if she didn't come out she would

chop it down. Botan didn't believe her.

Yusuke- did she chop it down

Koenma- yes and some of the wall

Yusuke- wow

_the door to the closet opens and hiei and botan come out_

Botan- ok just don't cut down the door

Shura- well you two were taking so long in there

Koto- do you know how long you guys were in there?

Hiei- 10 minutes

Kurama- try about 20 minutes

Botan- are you sure it has been 20 minutes

Yukina- yup

Hiei- whatever

Shura- and I thought keiko and yusuke was bad

Botan- _blushes_ oh I wouldn't talk remember at my party last year what you

and kenshin did

Kenshin, and shura- _blushes_

Koenma- I want to know what they did

Botan- well they... AHH! _gets pulled down by shura and kenshin_

Kenshin- don't say anything

Shura- we will let go of you if you promise not to say anything about that

day

Botan- _nods shura and kenshin let go_

Yusuke- dang I wanted to know what happened

Botan- _sits on the coach next to hiei _what to do now. does anyone else have any

ideas?

B-j - that's it for this chapter I'm kind of at a writers block so if you

have any suggestions on what the yyh and rk crew should do next please tell

me and I love reviews to.

Botan- that was a good chapter

Yusuke- you only like it because you got to kiss hiei

Botan- _blushes_ so

Yusuke- right see you next chapter

B-j - YEAH SUGAR!

Hiei- _snickers_

Botan- hiei! You gave her sugar

Yusuke- Ahhhh!

Everyone except B-j- - _screams and runs_

B-j - BYE


	11. Chapter 10

B.j.- hello all you peoples.

kurama- b.j. Own nothing.

The Super Fun Party part 10.

Yusuke_- door bell rings _who the heck could that be? Did anyone invite anyone else over?

Everyone-_shakes their heads no_

Yusuke- ok _stands up and walks to the door._Opens the door what ae you doing here?

Chuu- ((a/n i am sorry but i can't type his accent. I know he doesn't have that big of accent but i don't even want to try to type it)) hi, is touya here?

Yusuke- uh yea he is here. Come in. _walks back into the other room with chuu_

Botan- _looks at chuu_ hi chuu.

Chuu- hello sheila, and everyone else.

Everyone except hiei, touya, shura and kenshin ((a/n they didn't say hi because they don't know chuu and hiei doesn't want to say hi))- hi.

Touya- chuu what are you doing here?

Chuu- you left me alone with jin and shishi.

Touya- so?

Chuu- you try being alone with them. I'm staying here.

Touya- i have been alone with them before thats why i left before you stoped me.

Chuu- _sits in a chair_

Botan-_ thinks 'hmm i wonder if i can get shura to sing.'_

Yusuke- so does anyone know what we can do?

Botan- i know! Hey yusuke get out your karoke mechine.

Yusuke- w-what are you talking about i don't have one...

Botan- yes you do i see you singing on it all the time now go get it.

Chuu- i have sang on one of those things before.

Touya- yea but you were in a bar and drunk

Shura- do we all have to sing?

Botan- yup!

Shura- _takes a step back_

Yukina- i like to sing.

Touya- i'm sure you have a lovely voice.

Yukina- _blushs_

Hiei- _reachs for his sword_

Kurama- _grabs hiei arm to stop him _so yusuke you going to go get the mechine?

Yusuke- fine...

Keiko- thats werid that he has one.

Shura- botan please i don't like singing.

Botan- but you have a great voice.

Shura- no.

Kenshin- yes you do.

Shura- thanks for being on my side.

Yusuke- _comes back into the room with the karoke mechine. Sets it down and hooks it up_ ok who is going first?

b.j.- ok next chapter i will start with the songs and stuff

hiei- the detective has one of the worthless mechines? How pathetic.

Yusuke- its not mine! Its my moms.

B.j.- sure it is...anyways please review.


End file.
